


How the Heroes Fall

by End



Series: Azul Waters [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, He does many a good, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance being important, Lance protecting his friends, Selfless Lance, and they love him, bc he loves them, to the point of danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End/pseuds/End
Summary: Selflessness is Selfishness, for there is always more than can be seen. There is always another.Lance is ridiculously selfless, and he gets into more dangerous situations than anyone would like.That, and the one time he lets himself be selfish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU SEE HIM?????  
> MY BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL SHARPSHOOTER SON HE DID SO GOOD HE DID HIS VERY BEST WHAT A WONDERFUL!!!!  
> IM SO PROUD OF HIM!!!! HES SUCH A GOOD!!!! AMAZING!!!!
> 
> I sort of went off in a tangent in the tags but look it's my beautiful selfless son
> 
> ((@Dreamworks y'all better give that boy the love and attention he deserves or i swear you're gonna catch these hands-)) I mean

[ _...Because selflessness is selfishness, no matter how great the deed. _ ]

 

-

 

He brings his right hand up to his face and kisses the ring on his ring finger lightly, shooting a wink at Hunk, who smiles back. Pidge is at his side, eyes wide with worry. The boy in front of him, likely only 19, growls and tries to shove him to the side, but Lance stays in place. 

 

“Sorry, bud,” Says Lance, a confident sort of lilt in his voice, “But if you’ve got a problem with my friend, I think you should at least try to talk it over first.”

 

The kid growls, grabbing a fistful of Lance’s shirt. “Listen,  _ Cargo Pilot _ ,” He sneers, smirking slightly when Lance grimaces at the name, “This little  _ friend  _ of yours nearly got me expelled. If you think I’m just gonna let this  _ blow over,  _ you’re craz-”

 

“I don’t really think this would help your situation, kid.” Lance says mockingly. The kid glares, and Lance hides shaking hands in his pockets, feigning calm. “You might end up right back in the office if you keep this kind of attitude.”

 

One hand slips out of his shirt, and Lance relaxes slightly. 

 

“You’re probably right,” says the kid, his face warped with thoughtfulness. “...but I think it’d be worth it if I dealt with  _ scum like you  _ before I left!”

 

Hunk’s eyes widen as the kid raises a fist, and Pidge turns away, pulling out a cellphone and dialing a number. 

 

Lance pulls his hands out of his pockets  and throws his leg up, kneeing the boy in the stomach. The boy keels over, coughing, and looks up, the look in his eyes murderous. With a thunderous roar, he gets up and throws himself on top of Lance, forcing them to the ground. Then, he grabs the front of Lance’s hair and slams his head into the pavement, screaming curses and insults. The boy’s knees are pressed against the bare skin of his arms, just below his elbows, and he sits directly on top of his diaphragm, making it hard to breathe. 

 

“Damn cargo pilot and your disgusting little friends,” Pants the boy,  grabbing Lance’s jaw and pulling it up to spit in his face, “I’m not surprised scum like you could make friends with the fat kid and that standoffish little freak.”

 

Lance grimaces, his hands going numb from the lack of bloodflow. Hes dizzy and he can feel the warmth of blood trickling down his neck. His back burns from the hot cement, and the skin on his elbows is torn. He tries to get up, but the kid slams his head back down, and spots dot his vision.

 

“Look, kid,” He chokes out, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat, “I really don’t think this is necessary-”

 

The kid presses against the back of his jaw, hard, and Lance cuts off, gasping for air. 

 

“Shut up, you damn-” The kid barks out, but all of a sudden there’s a guard pulling the kid off of him. Pidge stands to the side, phone in fist, and Hunk helps Lance up.

 

“Are you okay, cadet?” Asks the guard, holding the kid out as he furiously swipes at air. Lance nods, touching the back of his head gingerly. HIs fingers come back sticky and wet with blood.

 

“I think I’ll...head to the infirmary,” He says, steadying himself on Hunk’s shoulder. 

 

“Good idea. I’ll take care of this kid; you go get cleaned up,” the guard nods, turning away. Under his breath, he continues, “What is it with you and trouble, kid? Yeesh.”

 

Pidge lets out a breath as they walk away, his face twisting in an angry sort of worry. “Lance, you selfless prick!” He growls, shoving his shoulder lightly.

 

Lance laughs a little, adjusting his grasp on Hunk’s arm to look at him. 

 

“Sorry, Pidgeon,” Lance says, not looking sorry at all, “But I’m not gonna let some violent asshole hurt my friends.”

 

Pidge huffs, turning away. “Who said we were friends?”

 

“Of course we’re friends, Pidge,” Lance grins, “You wouldn’t have helped me otherwise. Besides-” He stops to cough, “-You’re stuck with me either way, so…”

 

Pidge groans and shakes his head. “Whatever. Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

 

-

 

[- _ And heroism is worse, for it is reckless and stupid, and a terribly thoughtless form of selfishness. _ ]

 

-

 

“Coran, watch out!” He shouts, shoving the man to the floor. Fire burns up his back, a blistering heat tearing at his flight suit. With a hiss, he slams to the ground.

 

The world goes black.

 

-

 

[ _ -Selflessness does not take the self into account, a reckless way to throw away life, and for what? _ ]

 

-

 

Cornered and bound, Keith turns his head away and wrenches his eyes shut, terrified but accepting. Even he can see that this is the end. The hum of the blaster grows louder, light burning through his eyelids and making him see red.  The ship shakes, and Keith digs his fingernails into his palms. 

 

There is a sound, just barely audible above the hiss of the gun, and then he’s thrown to the ground. He lands on his shoulder with a painful slam, and he looks up in shock just as the blaster goes off. The guards are shouting angrily, and there’s a short cry of pain as his savior narrowly escapes a fatal blow by the blast. 

 

“Lance?!” Keith whisper shouts, struggling to pull his wrists out of their cuffs. 

 

Lance turns back to him and shoots him a smile, his eyes flicking to the end of the hall and back to him.  Keith stares at him for a long second, confused, and Lance’s face contorts for a moment, thinking. A guard attacks him, but Lance absentmindedly dodges and slams his bayard into his chest, a pulse of electricity rendering him immobile.

 

“Corner, Green. Pidgeon. Red. ‘llura. Home.” Lance says, and realization dawns. 

 

“What about you?” Keith asks as Lance nabs the first guard’s sword and slices through his cuffs. Two more guards try to attack, but Lance steps out of the way just in time, and they run headfirst into each other. 

 

“What about me? We came here for you,” Lance grunts, slamming the back of his foot into one of the guard’s head, “I’m just the escort. Let’s move.”

 

Keith nods, reaching out to grab his hand, but Lance moves deftly out of the way, grasping at his side with a sheepish grin. “Go ahead without me,” Lance says, a little breathlessly, “I’ll take care of the rest. Tell Pidge I’ll be there in a second.”    
  


“What? No, I’ll-” Keith stars, but Lance cuts him off with a shove towards the end of the hallway.

 

“Go, Keith,” He says, his lips a thin line with seriousness. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Keith hesitates for a moment, and gunshots sound at the other end of the hall. 

 

“Go!” Shouts Lance,  throwing his shield up and taking quick steps back. Keith reaches for his bayard, but Lance has already pushed him past the turn of the hall, where Pidge takes his arm and drags him away from the fight with a grimace. 

 

“Have a little faith in him, Keith,” She says, tightening her grip on his arm, “I’m sure he can handle himself.”

 

It takes Lance another few minutes, but he makes it back, hand pressed firmly against his side, the beginnings of a bruise forming behind his ear. HIs armor is stained with a deep maroon, the liquid dripping down his gloves. 

 

“Let’s move,” says Lance, looking back over his shoulder with a satisfied nod. Pidge looks at her feet and nods, leading the way to the lions.

 

“Is Shiro alright?” Asks Lance as they pile into the Green lion. 

 

Pidge nods. “Hunk’s already taken him back to the castle. Coran says he won’t need much time in the pod.”

 

“Good.” 

 

It is silent for a while, Keith staring in confusion as Pidge shoots miffed glares at Lance, who ignores her by staring at one of the monitors near him.

 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Pidge asks suddenly, her grip tightening around the controls as she looks forward, brows furrowing. “A selfless idiot who can’t see his own worth.”

 

Lance turns away, silent. 

 

“You don’t have to tear yourself apart for us, Lance.”

 

His face tenses, his hands curling into tight fists. The screen he was staring at shuts off, and he turns his head so fast it looks like he’ll get whiplash. He rolls back his shoulders and relaxes.

 

“Relax, Pidge,” He says, smiling brightly. “I’m taking care of myself, I promise.”

 

Pidge exhales. “Alright. Remember that we’ve got your back though, alright?”

 

Lance nods, and Pidge turns back to the controls.

 

-

 

[ _ What about the people who cared about you? What will happen to them when you are gone? _ ]

 

-

 

His back hits the wall, his breastplate sizzling from the impact. There is a dent about the size of his fist just below the blue ‘v’ shape, singed black at the edges, digging into his chest. His breathing is ragged. He pushes himself up, looking for Hunk. Hunk is still bound, his shouts muffled in Lance’s ears. He’s crying. 

 

Lance tightens his grip on his bayard, taking careful aim at the Galra soldier by Hunk. With a shaking breath, he shoots, and the soldier falls. Hunk shouts again, pulling at his restraints. Lance aims again, and with four quick shots, Hunk is free. 

 

Hunk runs to his side snatching the dead guard’s blaster. He shoots just as something slams into the back of Lance’s head. He falls forward with a pained cry, and the sounds come back with dizzying force, the world blurring. There is more panicked shouting, a slam of doors, and then he’s lifted up off the floor. His eyelids flutter, and he sees Hunk, staring down at him with worried eyes. He turns his head a little and sees Keith leading the way. He smiles, just a little, and the world goes black.

 

“Lance!”

 

-

 

[ _ Do you expect them to just let you go? _ ]

 

-

 

“Lance!” Shouts Shiro, reaching for him. His hands slip from his grip.

 

“Go! I’ll be fine, I promise!” Lance shouts back, struggling against the sentries pulling him back.

 

“No! I’m not leaving without you!” Says Shiro, but the pod is closing. He slams his hand against the window.

 

Lance stops struggling, forcing a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Shiro. It’s not your fault.”

 

And then the pod is gone.

 

-

 

[ _ And god, for once, let yourself be selfish! _ ]

 

-

 

The edge of the blade presses against his throat, and he takes a shuddering breath. “I know they don’t need me anymore. They’re strong enough without me holding them back,” He says softly, and the blade shakes a little, soft sobs escaping.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to do this…” Sobs the woman, her hands glowing with a pinkish energy. They shake, and the knife digs a little deeper. “Please forgive me…”

 

“It’s alright, ma’am, I know this isn’t your fault.” He looks back at the druid in front of him, glaring. “But, you know, humans are naturally selfish.”

 

The blade makes a sharp movement, but Lance breaks through the magical bindings holding him back and catches the woman’s wrist before the knife can go any farther. “It’s pathetic, I know, but I don’t want to lose them yet.”

 

The knife switches hands, a comfortable weight in his hands. The woman falls to the ground in relief. The druid holds up their hands, magic gathering at their fingertips, but Lance rushes forward as quickly as he can. The druid disappears, appearing by the woman, and he grimaces. 

 

“Duck!” He shouts, and the woman curls inwards on herself. He throws the knife and it hits the control panel behind where the druid was only a second ago. Lance lifts the woman into his arms with a grimace of pain, and the druid appears in front of him again, about to release the crackling energy in their hands, when the panel sparks.  Electricity arcs towards them in waves, reaching, reaching, until it touches the druid. The magic disappears into smoke, and the druid screams in pain.  

 

Lance turns and runs, the woman burying her face into his neck. There is a flash of light, and the screaming stops just as the door closes. The floor rumbles, and Lance sprints down the hall just as the room explodes. Heat chases them, and the guards and sentries that try to chase them are eaten by the flames. More explosions go off, and Lance trips just as he makes it to the cells. The woman flies out of his arms, and there is a loud noise, a whoosh of wind. Feathers fill the air, and the heat turns to smoke. The winged woman helps him up, and he grabs his bayard and shoots the locks off the doors. The doors open, and a hoard of prisoners follows him through the ship, snagging blasters and knives off of fallen soldiers. 

 

He leads them to the escape pods, typing in coordinates to planets he knows are safe. He sends off six of them, with only one pod left to free, when the winged woman stops him. There is a child latched onto her leg, staring up at him with wide eyes and admiration.

 

“Wait,” She says, her voice smoother and steadier than it had been the last time he heard it. “Thank you for saving us. I’m sorry that you feel the way you do.”

 

Lance smiles. “Of course. As a Paladin of Voltron, It’s my job to protect people, you know?” The child gasps in awe, and he looks down with soft eyes. “Besides, I have to be useful somehow. I’m not good at much, so knowing I can at least do this is nice.”

 

The child runs up to him and hugs his legs, eyes sparkling with amazement. “You’re amazing, mister!” he says, grinning. “I wanna be just like you when I grow up!”

 

“Rio, it’s time for us to leave. Thank you, paladin,” She motions at the child, and he goes back to her sheepishly. “You have done much for me. I don’t know how I can repay you.”

 

“Ah, It’s fine. Really, helping you was just enough for me,” Says Lance lamely, scratching the back of his neck. “Are you ready now? Your home planet should be safe, if I remember correctly. Allura liked it alot.”

 

“Can I at least know your name?” Asks the woman, “I want to at least be able to refer to you properly, after all.”

 

Lance sighs contentedly. “Ah, my name’s Lance. And you?”

 

“I am Morgan. Thank you for all you have done for me, Lance.”

 

Lance steps out of the pod and nods. The door closes, and they are gone.

 

“Okay,” He whispers into the open air, “Now to find Blue.”

 

Her voice rumbles in his mind, and he follows it through empty hallways of fallen soldiers, snagging a sentry arm by the door to unlock it. She sits, almost lazily, in the center, particle barrier up. The room is empty and silent, save for the occasional crackle of electricity from the sentry arm in his hand. He tosses it to the side and steps up to her, knocking on the barrier and grinning when it falls. Blue drops her head to his feet, and he clambers in, running his hands along the controls.

 

“I missed this,” he says, and Blue purrs in agreement. “Let’s go home, girl.”

 

-

 

_ [And that’s just it, Isn’t it? Selflessness is Selfishness, because there is always more than black and white.] _

 

_ - _

 

“Lance!” Someone shouts as he steps out of the ship. He’s tackled to the ground, the breath knocked out of him with an ‘oof’. 

 

“Woah, there, Pidge!” He says, laughing a little. “Can we wait a little? I’m kind of in pain here.”

 

Pidge scrambles off of him, apologizing profusely, and Hunk helps him up. 

 

“Honestly, this is just like old times,” Hunk says, shaking his head. “You’re always getting hurt to help people.” He sighs. “Are you hurt?”

 

“Uh, kinda?” Lance touches his throat, feeling the spilt fabric of his flight suit and the warm, sticky blood residue on it. “We can just throw a bandage over it, no biggie.”

 

Hunk purses his lips. “I dunno… It could be worse than you think.”

 

“No way. You’re going to see Shiro, and then you’re going to a pod.” Says Pidge, crossing her arms. “Maybe seeing you will finally get him to stop sulking.”

 

Lance sighs. “Fine,” he says, leaning on Hunk for support. “Let’s go.”

 

-

 

_ [So let yourself be selfish, because sometimes that is the most selfless act of all.] _

 

-

 

“We really do need you, Lance.” Says Pidge as they turn down the corner to the training room. “I didn’t think it could get so somber here, but I guess I was wrong. You keep us all sane.”

 

Hunk nudges his shoulder. “Yeah, seriously. Even Keith was sulking with you gone,” He pauses thoughtfully. “Well, more than usual, at least.”

 

Lance laughs a little at that. “How’s Shiro?” He asks, “Wait, let me guess. He’s blaming himself again, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes. See, this is why you can’t keep doing this whole selfless thing.” Says Pidge with an offhanded wave. “We’re really dependent on you for our continued stability.”

 

“Ha! I get it, ‘cause I’m a leg.” Lance laughs again, smiling more despite the sting of his throat. “Thanks though, seriously.”

 

Hunk and Lance fistbump as the group walks into the observation deck. Coran grins at them and hands over the microphone.  Lance grins and takes it.

  
“Shiro, Keith, stop sulking and get up here!” He says, laughter in his voice. “I’m back!”

**Author's Note:**

> LET MY SON BE HAPPY AND SAFE AND LET HIM HAVE FRIENDS WHO LOVE HIM PROPERLY
> 
> (he and hunk have matching rings that was the significance of that. It's engrave inside and it says sunset on the beach bc hunk is the sun and lance is the ocean isn't that cute arent they cute)
> 
> ((not with me though i just shove everything I do/feel/experience onto him bc he's literally me but a dude and cuban))


End file.
